


Everyone will burn

by RhysWinchester



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Death, Family, Fire, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysWinchester/pseuds/RhysWinchester
Summary: This is the story of what could have happened if Caleb wasn't as nice as he was. What could have happened if he was just a little more powerful and instead of turning against himself turned against the world.
Kudos: 2





	Everyone will burn

It is said that the hottest a flame can burn is 593 degrees celsius. But for skin to melt it only needs to be 162 degrees. 

Fire. A pure white, deep sea blue to a ruby red. Next a sunshine yellow, and last was the sunset orange. A beautiful set of ombre colors. I could feel the scorching heat against my skin. All I could see was the dancing fire in front of me, free, happy and full of life. But I could still hear the echoing screams of August ringing in my ears. The screams of pain and loss, the shouts of desperation begging for help. I wanted to scream just so I could release the noise, but the sound got caught in my throat. The flames in front of me were consuming all my oxygen. My chest rose and fell rapidly as I struggled to take it back. How could something so beautiful have caused so much pain? This should be a good thing, they deserved to die. They were traitors to the crown. Weren’t they? My mind went blank. I couldn’t remember. They had been so proud when I had been accepted into the crown academy. So why? Why did I think they were traitors? The more I tried to remember the more the memory seemed to slip away. Like trying to grab at water, but it always slips through my fingers no matter how hard I try. 

“Traitors! They’re traitors to the crown! They deserve to die!” His voice echoed in my mind. Why was I hearing his voice? When had he ever said those words? Had it been his idea to kill them or mine? Why couldn't I remember!? My knees buckled under the weight of these questions. Why had I done this? I need a reason! A reason for why when I tried to focus on my memories they seemed to fade just out or reach. Almost like one of those memory spells he told us about; spells that were supposed to be banned as they could change a person very personally. They could turn you against your best friend convincing you that they were your worst enemy. They could turn you against your own parents if they wanted to. My eyes, long since dry from evaporation, widened as I connected the last piece of the puzzle; the reason why I couldn’t remember why I thought my parents were traitors, was because those memories never existed in the first place. My mind went blank. I couldn’t breath. I could feel the warmth starting to cocoon around me. As it drew closer and closer I could feel the anger in my body responding. My hands started to curl into fists, my muscles were shaking. Why? Why had he done this? Was it so I would have no one to turn to? So that he would be the only one I could rely on? I slammed my fist into the ground letting out an animalistic groan. I needed to know. Pure white was all I could see as I arched my back and let my head fall, letting out a roar towards the heavens. I could feel it boiling under my skin. If his goal was to make sure I would have no one else to love he had succeeded. My Mother's face breaks out into a beaming smile, radiating joy. It makes me disgusted but I force a smile on my face, hiding my fangs behind fake joy. Mother wraps her arms around me saying something about how good it was to see me. All I can hear though are the whispers in my head chanting “Die traitor die.” I keep the smile on my face as I ask  
“Is father home?”  
“Yes. He’s in his study. Why? Is something the matter?” Mother asks with concern and confusion written on her face.  
“No, it’s nothing like that.” I reply, keeping the pleasant smile on my face. “I just want to talk.”  
“Ok then” her voice full of concern and doubt as she turns away to start heading towards the study. When her back turns the mask drops revealing the wolf on leash. I smile letting my fangs show. Time to make my master proud. I could feel the heat licking at my skin coaxing me out of the memory. All I could see was the beautiful colours dancing around me. Free. Free of any bonds. Just like me. I no longer had anything left to lose. The flames started to lick my face as my blood began to boil. I could feel my red hot anger rising as it began to consume me. All I could feel was the blood rushing through my veins as my body started to heat up from the inside. The flames' heat could no longer compare with the anger boiling inside. This was his fault. He had taken everything from me. I would make him pay. I would make him wither in agony. I wanted to watch him burn, scream and beg. 

A smirk started to form on my face as I pictured him on his knees screaming as he’s begging me for mercy while flames eat him alive. The flames danced around me as if edging me on. My smirk grew, this fire was mine. I had made it so I would control it. I waved my hand to the left directing the flame and I could feel it as if it was one of my own limbs as the fire spread to the left, obeying my command. This world was going to burn. I stretched my hands out from my sides as I threw my head back, willing the fire to spread, to consume, to destroy. My body began to shake with laughter as screams of despair and pain began to fill the air echoing the ones in my head. I would let him know that I was coming. I wanted him to panic, to fear me. I would burn the world alive. Everybody would know the pain my parents felt. Maybe if they had some company I would stop hearing their screams or maybe I would never escape them. Maybe they would haunt me until I killed him. Until his screams accompanied their own. Either way this world would burn, regretting the day it betrayed me. I smiled as I walked away, leaving the still burning village behind me. The next village was only five miles away.


End file.
